House of Triplets?
by musicrox14
Summary: Nina & Victoria O'Brien, an Irish girl, find out they are twins at Anubis House. They then learn that they are actually two of three. The third is none other than Harry Potter himself. They were all separated at birth. When they reunite, will there be more mysteries? read to find out.


**It's another year at Anubis House. Will it be a normal year without mysteries? Read on to find out.**

Nina- I'm glad we're starting another year here.

Fabian- So am I because you're here. I can't stand it if you're gone.

Nina- Do you really mean that?

Fabian- Of course I do. I'd be nothing without you.

Nina- Awwww, Fabian you are the best boyfriend ever.

Fabian- & you are the best girlfriend ever.

Amber- Nina! Fabian!

Nina- Amber!

_**Amber & Nina hug.**_

Nina- Amber, I can't breathe.

Amber- Sorry. I just missed you two so much.

Fabian- We missed you too.

Alfie- Did anyone miss the Alfster?

Nina- Hello Alfie. _**She says laughing**_

Amber- Alfie!

Jerome- I guess nobody missed me.

Nina- We all did Jerome. We just didn't see you when we came in.

Patricia- Did you miss me?

Alfie, Jerome, Nina, Amber, & Fabian- Patricia! Trixie!

Patricia- I take that as a yes.

Eddie- What about me?

Patricia & Nina- Eddie!

Patricia- Of course we missed you Weasel.

Eddie- Never ends, does it Yacker?

Patricia- Nope.

Joy- Patricia!

Patricia- Joy!

Victor- I'm sorry to announce that Ms. Jaffray will not be returning this year. Nor will Mr. Campbell. They are both currently in Australia. There will be a new student named Victoria O'Brien. She is Irish, so I expect none of you to make fun of her, especially you four, Mr. Clarke, Ms. Williamson, Mr. Lewis, & Mr. Miller. She shall arrive within the next few hours.

Nina- I'll make sure that these four are in line if you'd like Victor.

Victor- Very well. Just make sure that the new student feels at home. ALL OF YOU!

Nina- Of course Victor. We will make her feel as if she never left home.

Victor- Good.

_A few hours later_

Victoria- Hello? Is anyone here?

Nina- Hi, I'm Nina. Obviously, I'm from America & I am also your housemate. Welcome to Anubis House.

Victoria- Thanks. Hi, I'm Victoria from Ireland.

Nina- Nice to meet you Victoria. Would you like me to give you a tour of the house, ending with Victor's office?

Victoria- I'd love that thank you.

Nina- Of course. Everyone else is still at school, so it's just you, me, Trudy, & Victor. Trudy is our housemother & Victor is our caretaker. I was dismissed so I could show you around.

Victoria- OK.

Nina- This is the living room where we watch TV, read magazines, & all that stuff. This is the kitchen. There are the boys' bedrooms. The boys' bedrooms are on the first floor & the girls' bedrooms are on the second floor. This is the main hallway, where we first met. This is Victor's office. That is out of bounds, as is the attic. These are the girls' bedrooms. You'll be sharing with me & Amber. This is our room. That is the door to the attic. Also out of bounds. We are back at Victor's office. I can take your bags to our room if you'd like.

Victoria- Thank you, but you don't have to.

Nina- I want to. I'll see you in a few minutes to explain Victor's rules.

Victoria- OK?

Nina- Don't worry, there aren't many.

Victor- Come in, both of you.

Nina- That's new.

Victor- Victoria, I'm assuming Nina gave you a tour of the house along with telling you the out of bounds areas & the rules of the house?

Victoria- She hasn't told me the rules yet Victor.

Victor- Well, the rules are simple. Rule #1, you must be down here in time for meals. Breakfast is at 7 o'clock, lunch is at 12 o'clock, & dinner is at 6 o'clock. Rule # 2, you must be in bed by 10 o'clock every night. If you are caught after hours, then you will be punished. If I see any food fights, any pranks, et cetera, then you will be punished.

Victoria- I get it Victor. Stay out of trouble & I'll be fine. Right?

Victor- Right. Now get along. Your other housemates shall be back any minute.

Amber- Nina? Are you here?

Nina- Hi Amber. This is Victoria O'Brien. Victoria, this is Amber Millington.

Victoria- Nice to meet you Amber.

Amber- Nice to meet you too, Victoria.

Fabian- Nina, were you here the entire time?

Nina- Fabian, I'm fine. Victor, Mr. Sweet, & Trudy knew about this. Calm down sweetie. (Pun not intended.) Fabian, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Fabian Rutter, my boyfriend.

Fabian- Nice to meet you.

Victoria- Nice to meet you too.

Nina- These are the rest of the residents. There's Patricia, Joy, Alfie, &-

Victoria- Jerome.

Nina- You already know Jerome?

Victoria- We went out when his family traveled to Ireland a few years ago. He broke my heart.

Nina- Jerome has broken two hearts so far. Adding you, that's three. He went out with Mara first. Mara's not coming back this term. Then he went out with Joy.

Victoria- I think I'll go to our room.

Amber- I'll join you. Coming Nina?

Nina- I'll be right behind you. I just need to talk to Fabian first.

Amber- OK.

Nina- Is it just me or does she look just like me?

Fabian- She does look just like you. Well almost. She has green eyes & red hair. Almost Ariana Grande red.

Nina- I wonder if she's my twin. I can't find out now because of the fact that Gran is dead.

Fabian- I'm so sorry about that. She was a great woman.

Nina- She was. Now, I only have Victor & Trudy. I only heard about this yesterday. When the weekend comes, Victor is going to take me to America for her funeral. Mr. Sweet has already cleared this. He said that he'll be stepping in for Victor. He's going to do everything that Victor would normally do on a daily basis.

Fabian- Poor Eddie.

Nina- I know. I think I'll go upstairs.

Fabian- OK. I'll let Trudy know that you already took care of Victoria.

Nina- Thanks Fabian.

_In Nina's, Amber's, & Victoria's room_

Nina- I think I'll just take a nap for now. Amber, can you wake me up when supper's ready?

Amber- Sure.

_Once they're sure Nina's out cold_

Victoria- Is she OK? She seemed a bit upset.

Amber- Her Gran died Sunday & she found out yesterday.

Victoria- Poor Nina. So did mine actually.

Amber- When?

Victoria- Sunday.

Amber- When'd you find out?

Victoria- Yesterday.

Amber- Too much of a coincidence. You two look almost identical & both of your Grans died on Sunday & neither of you found out until yesterday.

Victoria- I think that we should search my family history.

Amber- I think so too. How about we ask Fabian to help us search your family history tonight at eight?

Victoria- Perfect.

Amber- I should probably wake her. Trudy just hollered that supper's ready.

Victoria- Want me to help?

Amber- I'll see if I can wake her on my own first. Nina, supper's ready.

_Nina doesn't respond_

Amber- Do you want to give it a go?

Victoria- Nina! Supper's ready.

Nina- Thanks.

_An hour & a half after supper_

Amber- Fabian, can we talk to you for a second?

Fabian- Sure. What's up?

Amber- We think that Victoria & Nina are twins. Can you help us to make sure?

Fabian- Sure. We only have two hours until bedtime, so I think it's best to do it now.

Amber- OK.

_In Fabian's & Eddie's room_

Fabian- You were right. Nina & Victoria are identical twins. They also have a brother named Harry. He now goes by Harry Potter apparently.

Victoria- I knew it!

_The next morning_

Victoria- Victor, I need to speak with you.

Victor- What is it?

Victoria- Nina & I are identical twins. We were separated at birth.

Victor- That explains why I was almost seeing double on your first day here. Go tell Nina. Ask her about her past two years here.

Victoria- OK. By the way, you're kinda creeping me out.

Victor- Sorry.

Patricia- Did I just hear Victor apologize?

Victoria- Shut it or I'll shut it for you.

_At breakfast_

Trudy- Hello Victoria, I'm Trudy, your housemother.

Victoria- Nice to meet you Trudy. Nina, can I talk to you on the way to school?

Nina- OK. We're taking Fabian with us though.

Victoria- That's fine by me.

_On the way over_

Nina- What's up?

Victoria- Remember how you said that we look so much alike?

Nina- Yeah.

Victoria- That's because we're identical twins.

Nina- Cool. Why were we separated though?

Sarah- You were separated at birth to protect you two.

Nina- Hello Sarah.

Sarah- Hello Nina. Hello Victoria.

Victoria- How do you know me?

Sarah- You are the descendant of Amneris. You two were born on the same day at the same time.

Nina- She's saying that we are the chosen ones.

Victoria- But how come I never knew Gran?

Nina- I was living with Gran all of these years since mom & dad died in a car crash.

Victoria- Did you know that we also have a triplet brother? His name's Harry, but he goes by Harry Potter now because his parents adopted him & apparently he's now at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Nina- Cool.

Dumbledore- Hello girls. You must be Nina & Victoria. I'm Professor Dumbledore. I've come to take you two plus a few others to Hogwarts. I'll be coming to pick you all up at ten o'clock tonight. Don't worry, I'll talk to Victor & erase any memories I have to.

Victoria- OK. I'd assume that you are the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Dumbledore- Then you'd be right. Great guess Victoria.

Victoria- Do you know who else is coming to Hogwarts?

Dumbledore- I'm taking Nina Martin, Victoria O'Brien, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Jerome Clarke, Poppy Clarke, Alfred Lewis, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, & Eddie Miller, aka Edison Sweet.

Nina- Pretty much all of Anubis House. Victoria & I have to go to a funeral in America this weekend. Our gran died this past Sunday. Harry's gran too. He's our triplet brother. It's me, Victoria, & Harry. We're all the Chosen Ones.

Dumbledore- I know. I've known Mr. Potter since he was barely a year old. His parents were Lily & James Potter. They were your parents too. Your parents didn't die in a car crash my dears. Ask Hagrid when you see him. I'll have Harry send you an owl before you leave with me tonight.


End file.
